Dangereuse Thérapie
by Lavande B.P
Summary: James est blessé lors d'une sortie nocturne avec les maraudeurs, Sirius est censé le soigner, mais incapable, il fait appel à la seule personne qu'il en pense capable : Lily...


_Bonsoir tout le monde,_

_J'ai retrouvé dans les méandres de mon ordinateur cette O-S, une petite James-Lily, que j'avais écrit il y a 3 ans ca date ^^_

_Bref, donc pour résumer :_

_James est blessé lors d'une sortie nocturne par Lunard, Sirius censé le soigner mais incapable, il fait appel à la seule personne qui pourrait le faire : Lily…_

_J'espère que ca vous plaira,_

_Bonne lecture_

_Bsxxx_

_**Dangereuse thérapie**_

_Un hurlement déchira la pièce._

_« CA FAIT MAL !_

_- Du calme James._

_- DU CALME ? DU CALME ? T'EN AS DES MEILLEURES ? Aïe ! »_

_Il laissa échapper un grand nombre de jurons. Sirius laissa son meilleur ami se défouler, et exprimer sa colère, il souffrait. Sirius n'osait plus le toucher, il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Il se recula. Personne ne pouvait les entendre, personne ne pouvait les voir. Heureusement ! Les questions fuseraient et les rumeurs aussi et c'en serait fini. Pour le moment, James respirait bruyamment des gouttes perlaient sur son front._

_« Ne me touche plus. Murmura-t-il._

_- Mais il faut que je te soigne. »_

_Sirius avait dit ça par réflexe, James devait être soigné, néanmoins Sirius ne voulait le faire, il tenait trop à James pour le faire souffrir. Il ne voulait pas mais le devait. S'il avait pu il serait parti en courant pour éviter la tâche que lui incombait James._

_« Attends un peu que je souffle._

_- Ok. »_

_Sirius n'était pas rassuré, il aurait voulu que le Gryffondor l'envoie balader. Mais non ! Il était bien trop Gryffondor, ils étaient trop amis pour que Sirius veuille lui faire du mal en le soignant et James en le forçant. Pourtant ils n'avaient pas le choix. Réfugiés dans une salle de Poudlard, James, Sirius et Peter venaient de terminer une nuit mouvementée ! _

_Il devait-être 5h du matin. Un cerf, un loup, un chien et un rat se promenaient dans la forêt interdite. Les quatre compagnons se dirigeaient comme bon leur semblait dans cette forêt qui leur appartenait. Ils la connaissaient par cœur, ils avaient déjà côtoyer un bon nombre de créatures vivant dans la forêt. Parfois le loup poussait un hurlement pour continuer la légende, selon laquelle la forêt était habitée de bêtes féroces, ce qui permettait d'éloigner les curieux, même les plus courageux. Ils avaient passé la nuit à jouer, courir et se chamailler, comme les amis qu'ils étaient. Le lendemain serait dur, ils le savaient, mais s'en moquaient. Le principal était de soutenir leur ami en l'accompagnant lors des nuits de pleine lune et cette tâche, qui n'en était pas une, ils la faisaient à chaque fois, depuis qu'ils étaient des animagus. Ce soir-là se déroulait comme tous les autres soirs. Patmol et Cornedrue s'arrangeaient pour ne jamais se trouver trop près de Pré-au-Lard ou de Poudlard. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que le loup devienne incontrôlable. Cornedrue se dressa face à Lunard. De toute sa prestance, les bois en avant. Un réflexe. Il devait montrer qu'il résisterait au loup quoiqu'il se passerait. Le loup essaya par deux fois de contourner le cerf qui le contrait à chaque fois. Le chien l'aidant dans son entreprise. Il sortit les crocs. Ses grognements devinrent de plus en plus agressifs. Le cerf se mit en position, juste au cas ou. Le chien se mit en position d'attaque, il sortit les crocs et grogna aussi. Le seul but était d'effrayer le loup pour être sûr qu'il n'attaque pas. Il devait y avoir quelque chose. Il essaya de le plaquer au sol, tout comme Patmol. Mais la force du loup était décuplée, ses crocs découverts, ses griffes sorties, son poil hérissé et ses grognements devinrent féroces. Il hurla. Le loup-garou venait de faire surface. Le chien s'immobilisa un instant et courut. Des élèves ! Des élèves se baladaient dans le parc. Patmol les avait sentis. Il savait que Cornedrue parviendrait à retenir Lunard assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse mettre les élèves en sécurité. Il accéléra l'allure. Il savait comment Lunard pouvait-être quand il sentait de la chaire fraîche…Cornedrue était en danger. Il commença à aboyer avec sauvagerie. Le couple, car c'était un couple fut d'abord surpris puis il prit peur. Patmol se fit menaçant. Le temps pressé ! Le garçon était d'une imbécillité déconcertante, au lieu de s'enfuir, il essayait de protéger la fille qui l'accompagnait en jetant des sorts sur le chien, croyant qu'il pourrait le faire fuir, espérant être seul dehors. Ils se trompaient. Seulement, l'animagus était bien plus rapide, il parvenait à éviter les sorts. Il faut dire que ses mouvements étaient faciles à deviner. D'un bon il se trouva face à eux. La fille partit en courant. Le chien aboya et grogna. Le garçon ne parvenait plus à prononcer un seul mot. Il finit lui aussi par partir en courant quand Patmol fit un pas de plus vers lui. Ils étaient rentrés. Il essaya de se dépêcher pour rejoindre le cerf. Ce dernier était en grande difficulté ! Le loup-garou était puissant et beaucoup plus violent qu'il ne l'était en temps normal, il avait faim de chair humaine. Il parvint quand même à le maintenir quelques minutes en place. Il le contra. Il le plaqua au sol. Une fois il dut le charger, essayant de le mettre k.o quelques minutes. Mais rien n'y faisait. Lunard était déchaîné. Pas moyen de le mettre hors d'état de nuire l'espace d'une instant. Lunard grognait. Il hurlait. Il essayait de mordre. De griffer. De contourner quand il ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre. Mais rien n'y faisait. Lunard s'énerva, un coup de patte plus brutal repoussa Cornedrue contre un arbre. Le cerf ne se laissa pas faire pour autant. Il se releva avec rapidité…pas assez apparemment : le loup-garou le griffa de tout son long. Il n'en fut pas anéanti pour autant. Gryffondor qu'il était, il se redressa et fit face à celui qui était son ami. Un rude combat s'engagea : Cornedrue ne laissa jamais une occasion au loup de pouvoir filer. Le loup se fit de plus en plus agressif. Il voulait passer…il le ferait. Cornedrue le savait. Lunard le griffa avec férocité après l'avoir envoyé contre un arbre. Il ne se détacha de sa prise que quand Patmol se jeta sur lui. Il avait pris un grand élan, et de tout son poids le heurta pour être sûr qu'il s'éloigna. Étrangement le loup s'immobilisa, il renifla et se calma. Tourna en rond quelques mètres plus loin. Le chien s'approcha du cerf, puis il regarda le ciel : le soleil allait se lever. Il devait d'abord amener Lunard à la cabane hurlante puis revenir chercher Cornedrue. Le cerf resta dans la forêt, attendant le chien, il resta allongé sur son flan indemne. Son souffle était saccadé. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Des couinements se faisaient entendre. Pour lui ce fut des heures pourtant le chien courut pour le rejoindre quand le loup fut rentré. Ils remontèrent au château, lentement, le canidé soutenant son ami du mieux qu'il put, suivit par le rat qui ne cessait de couiner. Arrivés à la porte, ils se transformèrent. Sirius d'un côté, Peter de l'autre, ils soulevèrent James jusqu'à une pièce secrète de Poudlard. Cela faisait une heure, peut-être plus qu'ils étaient dans cette pièce._

James était couché sur son flanc droit, le flanc gauche abîmé par une longue griffure et son ventre saignant abondamment, surtout pour Sirius qui n'aimait pas beaucoup la vue du sang. Lunard ne l'avait pas loupé !

« James je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- NON…non. Grimaça-t-il. Ma blessure ne peut pas paraître anodine…Ils…Ils vont se douter de quelque chose…Je ne veux pas que cela retombe sur Remus.

- Mais regarde tu saignes.

- Soigne-moi dans ce cas ! Je te fais confiance.

- Un peu trop.

- S'il te plait. »

Sirius avait alors pris la cape d'invisibilité et il avait été emprunté des potions à l'infirmerie. À peine eut-il touché James qu'il vit et entendit la souffrance de son meilleur ami.

« Je vais tuer les deux…argh les deux…ceux qui sont sortis !

- Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir Sirius. Apaisa le blessé.

- C'est de la faute de Remus ! Couina Peter. »

Tout se passa très vite, Sirius abandonna James et attrapa Peter au col, le soulevant par la même occasion ! Peter ne réfléchissait jamais à ce qu'il disait, mais cette fois ce fut le mot de trop. Le jeune homme enrageait des paroles de son ami. Il détestait que l'on puisse dire du mal de Remus, il était si gentil, serviable, compréhensible, calme, il était…si unique que Sirius ne pensait pas que l'on puisse parler de lui ainsi.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça de lui ? C'est ton ami ! Ce n'est pas de la faute de Remus ! Il n'y est pour rien s'il se transforme une fois par mois ! Ne redis plus jamais ça ! C'est clair. Remus ne mérite pas ça. Je me suis fait comprendre ?

- O…oui. »

Il le fusilla du regard et le lâcha. Il respira un bon coup…il ne parvenait pas à se calmer, Remus était formidable, Peter avait tendance à dire n'importe quoi.

« Peter vas nous chercher à manger et retourne directement dans notre dortoir. Nous y serons…Allez bouge. »

James était aussi en colère contre Peter, il voulait l'éloigner un peu.

« Mais pourquoi ?

- Les cours commencent dans une heure. Allez grouille.

- Ok. Acquiesça-t-il sans poser une question de plus.

- Sirius aide-moi à me lever, on va être en retard.

- QUOI ?

- Ne me fais pas répéter s'il te plait…Aide-moi à me lever.

- Mais t'es malade ? ! Tu ne peux pas bouger dans cet état ! Ça va être de pire en pire.

- Les cours commencent dans…dans un peu plus d'une heure, il faut que nous y soyons…sinon nous aurons des ennuis…Remus aussi. Je ne veux pas que Remus soit inclus, nous devons aller en cours. Les professeurs se douteront de quelque chose.

- Mais…et ta blessure ?

- Fais-moi un bandage.

- Je ne l'ai pas désinfecté.

- On le fera tout à l'heure…il faut qu'on se change.

- Mais tu ne tiendras jamais, même sans bouger tu dois souffrir alors imagine traverser le château, en plus tu es épuisé par la nuit…tu ne tiendras jamais. Répéta Sirius.

- Nous n'avons que deux heures de cours aujourd'hui. Ça ira, nous reviendrons ici pendant notre pose tu me feras un nouveau bandage, et nous nous reposerons un peu.

- C'est une mauvaise idée.

- Les mauvaises idées…c'est toi qui les as. Fais-moi ce bandage. »

Sirius maudit les professeurs, c'était un samedi et ils avaient mis deux heures de cours pour rattraper un soit-disant retard. Sirius obtempéra. Il ne pouvait faire que ça. Il connaissait suffisamment James pour savoir que ce qu'il voulait, il l'avait. Il ne ferait ni compromis ni ne céderait. Il le savait. Ils empruntèrent des chemins contournés pour être sûrs que les élèves ne les croiseraient pas. Ce fut sans nul doute le seul succès de la journée, pour le moment. Quand ils arrivèrent dans leur dortoir, Sirius allongea quelques instants James, il put se laver et s'habiller. Ensuite il l'aida.

« James je continue de penser que c'est une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée.

- Non. Si nous n'allons pas en cours ils vont se douter de quelque chose et…et si je suis le seul absent ça sera pareil…surtout si je ne suis pas à l'infirmerie. Tu me soigneras tout à l'heure…et je me reposerai…Pas un mot à Remus. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en veuille encore une fois. »

Sirius acquiesça il est vrai que la première fois que Remus s'en était voulu, Sirius en avait été la cause, Remus avait mis plusieurs mois à s'en remettre. Il était d'accord sur ce point avec James. Sirius s'appliqua du mieux qu'il put et lui fit un bandage plus épais, pour ne pas que le sang transperce le pansement et sa chemise. James se laissa faire, il fit plusieurs fois des grimaces qui ne plurent pas à Sirius. Il aurait voulu s'en aller pour ne pas voir cette scène. Ce n'était pas très courageux de la part d'un Gryffondor mais c'était plus fort que lui. Peter arriva avec quelques petites choses qu'ils mangèrent rapidement.

« Donne-moi ma cape. Maintenant nous allons en cours. Peter, je ne veux pas que Remus ou toute autre personne soient au courant. Est-ce clair ?…Cela restera un secret entre nous !

- Oui.

- Si tu vends la mèche…tu auras affaire à moi ! »

James ne plaisantait pas, cela se voyait sur son visage qu'il essuya avec le revers de sa manche. Il ne voulait surtout que cela s'ébruite surtout cela.

« Je sais que ça ne se fait pas…mais je crois qu'il faudrait mieux effacer la mémoire de Peter. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une gaffe. Murmura James. Remus ne doit pas savoir. »

Sirius acquiesça continuant de faire le bandage.

« Si tu veux je peux faire pareil pour toi si tu veux oublier.

- Non James. Tu ne seras pas le seul à porter ce secret, nous n'aurions jamais dû sortir. Il fait jour de plus en plus tôt, nous aurions dû nous douter qu'un jour nous aurions à faire face à un problème. »

James enfila sa cape. Il prit une grande respiration.

« Peter assis-toi. »

Peter s'installa à côté de James qui leva sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu vas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. »

James lut de la peur dans ses yeux.

« Oubliettes. »

Peter posa de nombreuses questions auxquelles James et Sirius répondirent.

« On va en cours. »

James, Sirius et Peter traversèrent les couloirs lentement. James ne voulait pas d'aide, même affaibli il voulait montrer que tout allait bien. Aucun élève ne devait le voir en mauvaise forme, ou dans un état aussi lamentable. James essayait de paraître naturel. Ce fut la première fois qu'ils furent en avance à un cours. James continuait de transpirer, sa cape fermée et les bandages n'arrangeaient rien. Il avait chaud et pourtant il restait pâle comme la mort :

« James ça va ? T'es tout blanc et tu transpires. Remarqua Franck.

- Oui…ça va. Je crois que je couve quelque chose. Dit-il avec humour. »

Il s'essuya une nouvelle fois le front et passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un sourire qui se voulait naturel. Sirius soupira, James ne changerait jamais. Il préférait de loin avoir des ennuis que de le voir ainsi.

« Ca fait bizarre de vous voir à l'heure et en avance ! Remarqua Franck.

- Pour nous aussi. Répliqua Sirius. »

Le professeur MacGonagall arriva. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant les trois Gryffondors. C'était bien la première qu'ils arrivaient en avance quand Remus n'était pas là…il aurait pu en être fier. Presque. James dut s'asseoir à coté d'Alice comme à chaque fois lors de ce cours. Le professeur de métamorphose avait eu l'intelligence de les séparer. Chacun des membres à un bout de la classe étrangement, ce furent Peter et Sirius les deux membres devant le bureau. Le professeur devait vouloir les surveiller plus que les autres. James lança un regard à Sirius lui faisant signe de se retourner.

« Ca va James ? S'inquiéta Alice.

- Oui…j'ai du manger quelque chose qui ne passe pas.

- Tu es sûr. Tu as l'air mal en point.

- Ca va aller ne t'inquiète pas.

- Si tu le dis. »

James sortit son parchemin et commença à écrire tout ce que le professeur leur dictait. La douleur ne s'apaisait pas, une main autour de son ventre, il écrivait de l'autre…du moins il essayait de se concentrer. Son écriture était tremblante. Il vit un petit bout de papier atterrir sur sa table :

_James tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Tu n'as l'air du tout en forme !_

James déchira le papier, son ami se faisait beaucoup trop de soucis. Il ne regarda pas son ami et reporta son attention sur…sur quoi il ne le savait pas. Il respirait par la bouche, fermant presque le yeux à chaque respiration. Il ne levait presque pas la tête de sa feuille, cet acte ne lui demandait que trop d'effort.

« Monsieur Potter ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui professeur. »

Il leva la tête et croisa les regards de presque toute la salle. Deux d'entre eux semblaient inquiets.

« En êtes vous sûr ?

- Oui professeur. »

Le professeur n'en était pas convaincue mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. L'heure fut longue, très longue, trop longue. Pourtant il adorait aller en métamorphose, il était le premier de la classe et sans vraiment à avoir à faire d'efforts. Mais là, il ne parvenait à se concentrer. C'était bien trop dur.

« Professeur est-ce que je peux ramener James à sa chambre pour qu'il se repose. Interrompit Sirius.

- Faites monsieur Black. »

James envoya un regard noir à son ami.

« Restez avec lui et s'il ne va pas mieux ce midi allait voir l'infirmière. »

Sirius acquiesça, ils prirent leurs affaires et quittèrent la salle.

« Ca allait.

- Gryffondor que tu es, tu es d'une mauvaise foi.

- Je t'emmerde Sirius, tu pourrais t'occuper de tes affaires ! »

Les paroles avaient blessé le jeune homme, mais il essaya de ne pas en tenir compte…son ami souffrait.

« Il restait un quart d'heure de cours ! Tu aurais pu me laisser finir. J'étais capable de rester ! Ça allait !

- Arrête tes bêtises ! Tu te tais et tu me suis ! Cassa Sirius. »

James le fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard. Ils retournèrent dans la pièce secrète, il l'aida à s'allonger et ouvrit sa cape : la chemise était légèrement tachée , il déboutonna rapidement la chemise et fit disparaître le bandage.

« Il faut que je désinfecte la plaie. »

Sirius ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à son frère de cœur, il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul…pour une fois il fit en sorte que ce soit lui qui veille sur James et non pas le contraire.

« Ne dis rien ou je vais m'énerver ! Je vais m'occuper de la griffure en premier comme ça tu pourras t'allonger complètement. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Un whisky pur feu. Grimaça James.

- James même blessé t'arrive à dire des conneries. Bon…euh…ça va…euh…piquer. »

Sirius appliqua une potion sur la plaie, avec beaucoup de précautions et avec soins. Même en essayant de faire le moins de mal possible à James, la douleur se lisait très clairement dans ses traits. Il essayait de ne pas y prêter attention.

« Je te jure que t'as intérêt à réussir ton pansement Sirius sinon tu me le paieras.

- Alors ferme-là que je me concentre ! »

Il essaya du mieux qu'il pouvait de faire un bon pansement.

« Ca devrait faire l'affaire pour l'instant. Dans une heure je recommencerai. »

James se tourna légèrement pour s'allonger. Il grimaça en voyant sa blessure.

« Tu as mis plus d'une heure pour faire ça…et tu veux recommencer dans une heure. »

Sirius ne fit aucun commentaire. À peine eut-il touché la plaie qu'il se recula…

« Je ne peux pas.

- Il va le falloir. Gémit James. Sirius t'es à…Gryffondor merde !

- Je suis peut-être à Gryffondor mais voir mon meilleur ami souffrir c'est aussi dessus de mes forces.

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça… »

James disait vrai ! Sirius les regarda : James et sa blessure.

« Je ne peux pas…Attends j'ai une idée…Ne bouge pas !

- Sirius au moins…une fois dans ta vie…arrête de dire des bêtises.

- Désolé. Je vais prendre l'air.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…mijotes. Termina James alors que Sirius fermait la porte. »

James pouvait comprendre que Sirius ne veuille pas tenter le diable, le Gryffondor s'en voudrait toute sa vie s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il le savait. James se releva un peu.

« Tu m'étonnes qu'il ne veuille pas y toucher. Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en se recouchant. »

James allait sûrement le tuer, mais Sirius préférait de loin que son ami lui en veuille, que tenter quelque chose et lui faire du mal en le soignant et le pire en le soignant mal. Il regarda sa montre et accéléra le pas. L'idée lui avait paru comme la plus stupide qu'il avait eu, et Dieu savait ô combien il en avait eu, mais elle était aussi la plus réalisable.

« LILY ! Hurla-t-il. »

La concernée tourna la tête emportant avec elle une vague rousse. Elle se demanda qui pouvait-être la personne qui l'appelait ainsi. Tous se tournèrent en même temps, jamais Sirius n'avait été ainsi. Aussi affolé. Il fallait que ce soit grave. Elle le vit arriver :

« Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? Questionna-t-elle. Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure. Ajouta-t-elle à ses amies. »

Tous s'en allèrent non sans commencer leur commérage. Sirius lui attrapa le bras et la mena dans une salle désaffectée prenant bien soin de la fermer et de l'insonoriser. Lily le regarda, elle ne comprenait l'attitude du Gryffondor, elle paraissait bien singulière et bien plus mystérieuse que d'habitude surtout que ses trois amis n'étaient pas là.

« J'ai besoin de toi.

- Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Paniqua-t-elle.

- Rien, je n'ai rien fait justement.

- Tu m'inquiètes.

- C'est James…Souffla-t-il essayant de calmer un point de côté particulièrement douloureux.

- Qu'est-ce…

- Il est blessé, je n'ai pas réussi à le soigner complètement j'ai besoin de toi. Je n'arrive pas à le voir dans cet état.

- Pourquoi ne pas aller voir l'infirmière ?

- Elle ne doit pas être au courant. Je t'expliquerai là-bas, suis-moi.

- Ok. »

Sirius prit la main de la rouquine, il la fit courir jusqu'à la pièce.

« Sirius tu sais si tu me fais mal je ne t'en voudrais…pas. Finit-il en regardant la nouvelle venue. Là je t'en veux….pourquoi l'as-tu amené ici ? »

Le concerné ferma le tableau.

« Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir mais je m'en fous, je préfère que tu sois bien soigné et je pense que Lily est là mieux placée.

- Mais ça ne va pas ! Cela devait…rester entre nous deux…toi et moi.

- Ne t'énerve pas.

- Tu devrais partir. Fit-il à l'adresse de Lily.

- Non Lily reste. Supplia Sirius.

- Stop. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe…comment tu t'es fait ça ? Tu ne sembles pas avoir mal, puisque tu râles, donc tu peux me raconter.

- Voilà maintenant elle pose des questions…

- Oui et si elle n'a pas de réponse, elle va chercher l'infirmière. Marchanda la concernée. Alors soit tu coopères et je vois ce que je peux faire, soit tu ne coopères pas et je vais voir tout de suite notre gentille infirmière.

- Nous…

- La ferme Sirius.

- James, tu l'as dit toi-même Remus ne doit pas être au courant. Elle pourra nous aider.

- Tu…

- Silencio. Désolé James mais je raconte et tu te tais. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal soigné et pour moi Lily est la meilleure. T'es pas content c'est pareil, mais je ne te toucherai pas…Cette nuit nous sommes sortis…James et moi pour aller voir Remus…depuis quelques années, tous les mois…

- Toutes les nuits de pleine lune…Remus est un loup-garou. »

Sirius, surpris, regarda James qui le supplia de lui ôter le sort. Ce que le Gryffondor fit. Lily s'approcha de James, il était salement amoché.

« Tu savais ?

- J'ai deviné, tous les mois depuis si longtemps il était absent pendant une journée, parfois deux, sa fatigue tous les mois. Ne me dites pas que vous avez essayé de vous…

- Non. Coupa Sirius. Disons que nous avons trouvé un moyen de l'accompagner. »

Sirius raconta rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé pour que James arrive à se faire attaquer par le loup-garou. Il évita la partie animagus…avec talent, James ne pouvait que le dire et l'avouer. James ne quittait pas des yeux la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Elle s'approcha lentement et souleva de ses doigts fins le pansement fait à la va vite. Elle eut un frisson et grimaça. La jeune femme semblait réfléchir :

« Il ne t'a pas raté.

- Comme si j'avais pas remarqué.

- Quand ?

- Il y a quatre heures…enfin dans ses eaux là. Répondit Sirius.

- Tu ne l'as pas soigné avant ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Je suis là. Fit James. Et tu ne me toucheras pas.

- Tu es têtu Potter.

- Oui et fier de l'être. Mais je ne changerai pas d'avis.

- Moi non plus. Répliqua Sirius. »

Ils se défièrent du regard. Sirius savait que Lily était la seule élève de confiance, capable de faire ça. De plus elle lui tiendrait tête. Il ne laisserait jamais James entre les mains d'une personne en qui il n'avait pas une totale confiance, et même s'il avait dit plusieurs fois à la jeune femme qu'elle était parfois trop rigide. James, lui savait que Sirius ne céderait pas. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit elle. Surtout pas elle. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit elle qui le voit ainsi. Lily attendait que les deux se décident, l'un des deux faisait preuve d'une certaine maturité…ce qui le changeait, l'autre quant à lui restait buté et se montrait égoïste.

« J'y vais.

- Sirius reviens là ! Supplia James.

- Je fais ça pour ton bien James. »

Lily remarqua la détresse de Sirius avant qu'il ferme la porte. Son regard signifiait clairement : « Je te fais confiance, ne me déçois pas. » Elle soupira, elle n'avait rien demandé, mais pour une fois elle ne critiquerait pas leur action, ils l'avaient fait par amitié, de plus ils faisaient tout ça pour que Remus ne se sente pas coupable. Elle les comprenait, Remus était une personne formidable ! Lily aurait pu complimenter les garçons si le Gryffondor n'était pas blessé…un peu trop à son goût. Bien qu'elle savait qu'un secret était lié au fardeau de Remus, elle ne demanderait pas…il se braquerait encore plus !

« S'il te plait, garde tout ça pour toi et retourne dans la salle commune faire tes devoirs. Tu as des choses plus intéressantes à faire. »

Lily s'écarta, exaspérée :

« Bon écoute, Sirius me fait confiance. Je le connais moins bien que toi c'est sûr mais je l'ai vu dans son regard. Tu veux vraiment lui faire subir ça ? Tu veux vraiment qu'il le soit obligé ? Il ne le veut pas. Tu veux vraiment qu'il le fasse et mal et que Remus le découvre. Tu es un peu trop égoïste, tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui demandes ? Nous ne devons pas avoir la même conception de l'amitié dans ce cas. »

James la regarda. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit elle. Il était si faible. Il détestait qu'une personne le voit ainsi, même ses deux meilleurs amis. Alors qu'une fille, cette fille, le voit comme ça il ne le supportait pas.

« Je sais que tu aimes te rendre utile, que tu veux être une élève modèle, une amie fidèle, mais je ne veux pas de ton aide.

- Mais il va le falloir, Sirius m'a demandé de l'aide, je ne suis pas une élève, ni une préfète qui veut se faire bien voir des professeurs, je suis juste l'amie d'une personne qui a besoin de moi et qui ne m'a jamais rien demandé. Pourquoi veux-tu que ce soit absolument lui ? J'ai autant de capacités que lui ! Tu as peur que je te vois en caleçon ?

- Et puis quoi encore ?

- Alors où est le problème ?…James Potter ne veut pas être soigné par une fille. Tu préfères avoir mal, ou pire faire souffrir ton meilleur ami que choisir de te faire soigner par moi. Je vais te dire tu réagis en enfant gâté. »

Elle s'énervait, des mèches lui tombèrent devant les yeux.

« Ravale ta fierté ! Je sais que c'est ça ! Tu ne supportes pas qu'on te voit faible surtout quand c'est une fille. Tu es un Gryffondor pur souche, un garçon et tu es James Potter…résultat tu es fier et arrogant. Maintenant que tu le veuilles ou pas, je te soignerai ! Si tu ne te laisses pas faire, je vais voir l'infirmière et tu sais que j'en suis capable. »

Elle retira sa cape négligemment et la posa au pied du lit. Elle chercha au fond de son sac. James la regardait :

« Je suppose que ça ne doit pas te déranger de me voir comme ça.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu as dit…que je ne devais pas faire subir ça…à Sirius.

- C'est normal c'est ton meilleur ami. Même si nos rapports n'ont jamais été franchement amicaux, je ne souhaite cela à personne…ou presque. Murmura-t-elle. »

Elle trouva un élastique et noua ses cheveux pour ne pas être gênée. Elle retira sa cravate rapidement.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

La blessure n'était pas belle à voir. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir ce qu'il y avait.

« Alors tu te décides ?

- …

- T'as cinq minutes. »

Avec rapidité elle ouvrit la porte pour voir dans le couloir :

« Sirius ? Appela-t-elle. Sirius ?

- Oui. »

Elle le vit sortir de nul part.

« Comment t'as fait ça ?

- J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème ?

- Non mais il manque deux ou trois choses. »

Elle énuméra rapidement ce qu'il fallait.

« J'y cours, je serai là dans cinq minutes…

- Oui c'est ça !

- Bon dix. »

Il disparut. Lily rentra.

« Bon alors ? T'as décidé ?…Je suppose que c'est oui si tu ne donnes pas de réponses. »

Lily trouva un récipient, elle y versa de l'eau. Elle s'approcha et avec un bout de tissu elle essuya le visage du jeune homme. Elle prit un nouveau bout de tissu qu'elle mouilla avec de l'eau. James ferma les yeux quand il sentit le tissu. Il était épuisé, et cela n'arrangeait rien, la douleur était encore plus présente.

« Tu veux que je t'endorme ?

- Non.

- T'es sûre ?

- Oui.

- Trop Gryffondor ! Soupira-t-elle. Ça fait du bien ?

- Plus que tu ne le crois. Murmura-t-il avant de se rendre compte de ses paroles.

- Bon…euh…il va falloir que…tu retires ton…pantalon. Hésita-t-elle. »

Il sursauta…du moins il sursauta comme sa blessure le lui permettait.

« Ta blessure est trop proche de la ceinture de ton pantalon.

- Je ne retirerai pas mon pantalon.

- Écoute soit c'est toi qui le fait, soit c'est moi, mais je ne veux pas te soigner si tu ne le retires pas. »

James la défiait du regard, elle le soutint.

« Tu ne me fais pas peur.

- Dans ce cas. »

Son pantalon disparut.

« Te gêne pas ! Grimaça-t-il. »

Elle remonta le drap jusqu'en haut de ses jambes. Sirius arriva et déposa tout ce qu'il fallait.

« Autre chose ?

- De la nourriture. Murmura-t-elle. Il doit reprendre un peu de force.

- Ok.

- Merci. »

Lily commença à s'occuper de la blessure. Elle retira le pansement. La jeune femme grimaça. James avait eu la même réaction. Il avait collé à la plaie. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux.

« Je…je…je vais te…

- Du calme Lily. Murmura-t-il. Ça va allait ! »

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom sans que sa voix soit teintée d'une quelconque vanité ! Elle le regarda, il ne la repoussait plus. Il acceptait de se faire soigner et surtout il l'aidait : il n'était pas si arrogant quand il le voulait. Elle qui pensait qu'il mettrait un temps fou à l'accepter…il s'était fait plutôt vite à cette idée.

« Respire ! »

Elle écouta le conseil. Il la regarda prendre plusieurs grandes inspirations, à défaut de ne pas pouvoir choisir la personne qui le soignerait, il pouvait au moins l'aider…sinon il en pâtirait aussi.

« Je vais laver ta plaie et après je la soignerai pour essayer de la réduire…à la fin. »

Il acquiesça. Lily commença à laver la blessure partant de l'extérieur. Elle détestait voir du sang et une blessure comme celle-là lui donnait des frissons. Elle mit son appréhension de côté. Elle se douta de la douleur alors elle choisit de l'occuper :

« Depuis quand savez-vous que Remus est un loup-garou ?

- Depuis…quelques…années !

- Qui a deviné ?

- Moi…Sirius n'en était pas…sûr ! Aïe !

- Désolée !

- Ne commence…pas à t'excuser…sinon…tu vas le dire…souvent.

- Je sais que tu ne me le diras pas, mais…je pense qu'un secret vous lie par rapport à Remus et que ce secret vous permet de rester avec lui. Il est impossible d'être humain à côté d'un loup-garou même protégé d'un sort. »

James fut étonné, mais il grinça des dents quand il sentit la Gryffondor appuyer sur la blessure. Elle y allait certes plus doucement que Sirius mais cela restait douloureux ! Comment pouvait-elle savoir ?

« Alors que faites-vous ? En supposant que vous parvenez à rester avec Remus ?

- Balade…AÏE ! On joue…on reste avec…lui toute la nuit…hum…on l'empêche de se blesser quand il est énervé. »

Il serra les dents tout en inspirant.

« Il faut que Sirius, Peter et toi, il faut que vous soyez puissants, il paraît que les loups-garous ont une force herculéenne.

- Nous n'avons jamais parlé de Peter.

- Ne me fais pas croire qu'il n'est pas au courant. Vous êtes toujours ensemble.

- Peter… »

Il laissa sortir un petit rire de dédain accompagné d'une grimace.

« Peter ne l'approche pas vraiment.

- Il a peur ?

- C'est Peter ! AÏE !

- Même si vous faites cela depuis longtemps ?

- Il était contre notre idée…mais il suit…

- Comme d'habitude.

- Il continue d'avoir des appréhensions face à Remus.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?

- J'ai effacé sa mémoire…nous ne voulions pas qu'il fasse une gaffe…Remus serait anéanti. C'est la dernière chose que nous voulons.

- J'ai fini de nettoyer ta blessure.

- Tu discutes avec moi pour que je pense à quelque chose d'autre ?

- Oui. Rougit-elle.

- Sirius n'y avait pas pensé ! »

Elle passa ses doigts sur le torse du Gryffondor, d'après le récit de Sirius, il avait été secoué. Peut-être avait-il des os de cassés. En tout cas le Quidditch avait dû bon.

« Tu n'as apparemment pas d'os cassés. Tu as mal ailleurs ?

- Non ça va. Enfin je crois. »

Lily s'écarta quelques instants, elle avait chaud, elle déboutonna un peu son chemisier. Elle mit sa main sur le front de James :

« Tu as un peu de fièvre…pourtant tu es pâle. »

Il ferma les yeux. Sirius arriva avec un panier plein.

« Je suis dans le couloir en cas de besoin.

- Tu ne veux pas rester ?

- Je ne préfère pas. Murmura-t-il honteux. »

Il baissa la tête.

« Ce n'est rien Sirius. »

Il quitta la pièce. Lily se retourna vers le blessé :

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Je n'ai pas faim, j'ai soif.

- Tu sais il faut que tu prennes des forces. La suite est plus douloureux. »

Elle lui fit boire un grand verre, et en fit de même.

« Tu veux du gâteau au chocolat ? Questionna Lily. Il a l'air délicieux.

- Un peu pas beaucoup. C'est…normalement mon dessert préféré…mais je n'ai pas d'appétit. »

Il avait l'impression que la préfète essayait de le mettre à l'aise.

« Tu sais tu n'es pas obligée…d'essayer de faire semblant de me supporter. »

Lily fut surprise par cette phrase, elle ne s'y attendait pas. La jeune femme qui était en train de se laver les mains s'arrêta. Un silence s'imposa dans la pièce.

« Tu sais quand tu n'es pas arrogant on peut te supporter. Même si tu es bien trop fier…Bon tu as perdu pas mal de sang mais là ça saigne beaucoup moins. Je vais faire ce que je peux. »

Elle fit comme elle l'avait dit, elle n'était pas rassurée, il le voyait dans ses traits. Gryffondor qu'il était il prit son courage entre ses mains :

« Écoute, je vais forcément avoir mal…donc ne t'en soucis pas…sauf si je te dis d'arrêter. Ne t'en veux pas. »

James serra les dents aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il allait avoir mal, mais il fallait qu'il tienne. Elle commença à le soigner. Ce fut comme quelques heures auparavant…douloureux, désagréable et pénible.

« Tu tiens le choc ? »

Il acquiesça rapidement. Lily continua sa tâche…elle releva les yeux. Il parvenait à tenir, elle en était étonnée. Elle s'appliqua et termina de le désinfecter. Elle serra les dents tout du long. Elle détestait faire ça.

« J'ai terminé. Ça va ?

- J'ai mal. Murmura-t-il.

- J'imagine. »

Elle allait de surprise en surprise, il admettait sa douleur, alors qu'elle l'aurait imaginé plus fier. Décidément elle le connaissait bien mal. Elle passa sur son front une compresse froide pour le rafraîchir. Le tableau s'entrouvrit :

« Peter vient de me dire que Remus sortait de l'infirmerie en début d'après-midi, peut-être même ce midi. Je vais faire en sorte de les occuper.

- Je reste avec lui.

- Ok.

- Sirius si tu croises Alice et les autres invente leur quelque chose.

- Ca va ?

- Je viens de finir de le soigner, je vais voir si je peux réduire la blessure.

- A tout à l'heure. »

Il referma la porte. Lily se tourna vers James qui respirait bruyamment, sa respiration était saccadée et il passait ses mains assez souvent devant son visage.

« Bois ça ! »

James chercha la jeune femme du regard, quand il la trouva, elle s'approchait de lui avec un verre. Elle ne paniquait pas, au contraire elle restait calme. C'en était presque professionnel.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une potion revitalisante. Elle va permettre de te remettre en forme et tu pourras guérir un peu plus vite.

- Je sais.

- C'est vrai monsieur Potter sait toujours tout. »

Il ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle ne savait pas si elle l'avait blessé ou pas. Elle prit sa baguette et feuilleta l'un des livres empruntés à l'infirmerie. Elle trouva plusieurs sorts duquel elle aurait besoin. Elle lança plusieurs fois les sorts pour s'entraîner. James la regardait faire, elle s'appliquait énormément.

« C'es bon.

- Quoi ?

-Tu les connais assez bien…

- Je ne veux pas les louper.

- Tu ne les louperas pas. J'ai…j'ai confiance en toi.

- On dirait que ça t'écorche la bouche de me dire ça ! »

Il l'avait blessé…décidément avec elle il faisait toujours tout de travers !

« Non…ce n'est pas ça. Mais c'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire ça. J'ai vraiment confiance en toi.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne veux pas que je te rate. »

Il esquissa un sourire, le premier depuis longtemps. Lily s'appliqua, la blessure fut diminuée presque de moitié et forma une grossière croûte. Elle mit ensuite un pansement, se fut la partie la plus agréable. Alors qu'elle était penchée vers lui, des mèches rousses s'échappèrent de sa coiffure. Son regard était froncé, elle s'appliquait énormément. Il croisa son regard émeraude, elle le regardait du coin de l'œil toujours sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Rien pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

- Comme ça ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent. »

Elle appuya près de sa blessure avec un sourire angélique.

« Aïe ! Sadique.

- Laisse-moi finir ce pansement. »

Lily essayait de s'appliquer, elle était déstabilisée par cette attention que lui portait le Gryffondor. Elle termina le pansement.

« J'ai fini. Repose-toi. Je vais tout ranger. »

Lily s'écarta. Elle jeta un sort pour sécher les draps. James savait qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir avec lui. Il venait d'en avoir la preuve. Il se mit bien dans le lit et s'assoupit sous les yeux de Lily. Elle rangea tout ce qui traînait, puis regarda sa montre, il était à peine midi et pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'être le soir. Elle avait réussi à le guérir, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Pourtant la jeune femme venait de rencontrer James, il était courageux, il pouvait faire beaucoup de choses par amitié, bien qu'il restait fier : son petit côté Potter. Lily amena près du lit un fauteuil et s'y installa. Elle s'endormit. Ce fut la première fois que les deux élèves furent ainsi. Aussi calmes, même quand ils avaient été éveillés. Lily se réveilla avant James. Elle alla à la fenêtre. Elle reporta son attention sur lui : il n'avait pas bougé, sa position restait la même. La couverture avait juste glissé. Elle le recouvrit, il était encore en sous-vêtement, il ne fallait pas qu'il attrape froid.

« Lily. Murmura-t-il.

- Oui. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il dormait. Elle frissonna, la manière dont il avait prononcé son prénom…La porte s'ouvrit :

« Ca va ? Questionna-t-il. »

Lily sortit, accompagné de Sirius, ils se laissèrent glisser contre le mur :

« Il va bien, j'ai tout désinfecté, et j'ai réduit la blessure.

- Merci beaucoup.

- De rien Sirius. Tu n'aurais jamais pu lui faire ça.

- Non…Il s'est laissé faire ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix.

- Je te vois bien l'obliger. Rit-il.

- Comment va Remus ?

- Il va bien, il n'était pas vraiment épuisé…enfin par rapport à d'habitude.

- Il se souvient ?

- Vaguement, je lui ai dit que ce n'était qu'une éraflure et qu'elle était déjà guérie avec les potions cicatrisantes.

- Il n'a pas posé de questions sur l'absence de James ? »

Sirius évita le regard de la rousse, il appréhendait la réaction de celle-ci. Elle avait déjà fait beaucoup…

« Si, tout comme tes amies ! J'ai dit que vous sortiez ensemble…désolé mais ils m'ont tous accostés en même temps. »

Lily roula des yeux, Sirius avait toujours eu une intelligence remarquable pour mettre les personnes qu'il côtoyait dans un pétrin pas possible. Ils se relevèrent.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? De toute façon ça t'arrange de dire ça…Tu fais quoi là ?

- Rien, Remus rattrape son retard et Peter…euh…je crois qu'il est parti à la cuisine. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Vas lui chercher du change, j'ai tâché sa chemise tout à l'heure et ne parlons pas de son pantalon. Prends lui un haut assez ample et foncé…juste au cas ou.

- Je file. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Quelque chose à manger, tes gâteaux étaient bons mais pas assez consistants.

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Je te fais confiance, mais en dessert du gâteau au chocolat. »

Sirius eut un grand sourire. Lily ne s'attendit pas à la suite, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort :

« Merci encore Lily, tu ne sais pas à quel point je tiens à James et de le voir comme ça ne m'a pas donné assez de courage pour le soigner.

- Va-t-en au lieu de dire des bêtises ! »

Lily répondit à son étreinte et lui massa le dos pour le rassurer. Le jeune homme faisait pourtant une tête de plus qu'elle, mais semblait être si fragile. Le lien qui les unissait être bien plus fort que ce qu'elle pensait. Décidément les trois amis étaient bien mystérieux, mais personne n'était plus soudé qu'eux. Elle retourna dans la chambre :

« Réveillé.

- Oui.

- Ca va mieux ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son front : il n'était plus aussi brûlant, il avait pris des couleurs, la potion avait fait effet. Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

« Beaucoup mieux.

- La douleur ?

- J'ai moins mal, mais ce doit être dû aux potions ! Tu as été faire un tour ?

- Non, Sirius est passé, je suis sortie pour ne pas te réveiller.

- Ok. Remus va bien ?

- Apparemment oui.

- Il se souvient de quelque chose ?

- Vaguement mais Sirius lui a dit que ce n'était qu'une égratignure. Je vais regarder tes pansements. D'abord celui sur le côté. »

Elle le retira avec précaution :

« Je pense que la potion plus le sort peuvent la réduire un maximum. »

Elle s'appliqua et elle eut raison, la blessure ne faisait plus qu'une longue et grossière cicatrice, elle fit un pansement et put s'occuper de la blessure. Elle la désinfecta mais il ne broncha pas…enfin moins, la plaie n'était plus aussi à vif.

« Je crois que tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Sirius va arriver avec des habits propres et de la nourriture…je suppose que tu as faim. »

Son ventre répondit. Ils se mirent à rire.

« Je t'aurais fait perdre une journée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ça me fait plaisir de me rendre utile…même si là c'était dans l'extrême.

- Je peux me lever ?

- Oui, je vais te faire un bandage, j'ai peur que le bandage soit ou trop ou pas assez serré avec la magie. Par contre ne fait pas de folie. La croûte pourrait partir et ca pourrait faire saigner de nouveau.

- Bien docteur. »

Il lui fit un grand sourire, il n'était ni charmeur ou arrogant, non il était sincère, le principal. Lily regarda ailleurs. Il se leva. Lily s'approcha avec un bandage :

« Lève un peu les bras. »

James obtempéra. Elle passa ses bras autour de son torse, à chaque fois il sentait ses cheveux roux lui brûler la peau.

« C'est pas trop serré ?

- C'est…parfait ! »

Elle croisa son regard et se mit à rougir, gênée.

« J'ai fini, tu devrais pouvoir bouger. »

Il fit quelques pas pour aller à la fenêtre. Il avait des cicatrices dans le dos, bien plus fine que celle qu'il aurait sur le ventre. Elle s'assit et attendit, réfléchissant. Sirius entra quelques minutes plus tard.

« Sirius.

- Ne m'en veux pas pour…

- Non je ne t'en veux plus c'est passé. Je ne pouvais pas t'obliger à me soigner. »

Ils s'enlacèrent…enfin assez pour ne pas que James ait mal. Lily les regardait, ils étaient deux frères. Personne ne pouvait les éloigner.

« Je vous ai apportés des habits et de la nourriture : plusieurs plats différents avec des tartes et…des gâteaux au chocolat.

- T'es le meilleur Sirius, tu sais que je les adore.

- Bon je vous laisse, Remus m'a demandé pourquoi je m'éclipsais. J'ai dit que j'avais une petite faim…mais la petite faim devient longue. »

Ils rirent. Sirius sauta une nouvelle fois dans les bras de James.

« James c'est Lily qui voulait que je prenne des gâteaux au chocolat pour toi.

- Merci vieux.

- C'est à Lily qu'il faut dire ça. »

James était étonné. Lily prenait soin de lui…Ils mangèrent tranquillement, dès que James fut habillé. Il se posa tout à coup une question :

« Sais-tu comment Remus ne se doute de rien ?

- Sirius s'en ait occupé apparemment. Répondit Lily, essayant de cacher son embarras.

- Je crains le pire, il a le don de mettre les gens dans le pétrin. »

Cette fois ne faisait pas exception.

« Je pense que nous pourrons rentrer quand nous aurons fini. »

Lily fut blessée…il voulait rentrer le plus vite possible ! Ce qui sous-entendait beaucoup de choses. Elle ne lui adressa plus la parole. Elle remit son chemisier jusqu'en haut, noua sa cravate, défit l'élastique qui gardait ses cheveux roux, certaines mèches tombant devant ses yeux émeraudes puis se recoiffa, elle termina par enfiler sa cape et elle partit. James la regarda partir. Elle n'avait pas parlé de la soirée. Il se frappa le front et marcha rapidement après elle :

« Lily ! Appela-t-il. »

Il la suivit. Il la fit se retourner et l'enlaça. Ils étaient proches.

« Merci. Murmura-t-il. Merci de t'être occupée de moi.

- C'est normal. »

Ils s'écartèrent légèrement, elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux :

« Je te dois une fière chandelle ! Je te serai reconnaissant toute ma vie ! Si tu me demandes quelque chose je le ferai.

- Je n'en demande pas tant.

- J'y tiens. »

Leurs paroles n'étaient que murmures, ils ne parlaient que du bout des lèvres. Il avait du mal à l'entendre, sa tête était toujours baissée.

« Je t'assure ça ne sert à rien !

- Je sais que tu vas me trouver ingrat…mais est-ce que tu veux m'accorder une dernière fleur ?

- Tout dépend de la fleur en question.

- D'abord tu me regardes dans les yeux…Voilà ! Tu n'as jamais baissé les yeux, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui. Et en plus, tu es bien plus belle quand on voit tes yeux. »

Elle esquissa un sourire.

« Potter est de retour. »

James roula des yeux.

« Si tu n'es pas d'accord je ne te le demanderai plus…c'est la dernière fois. Je n'en aurai plus la force. Ça fait plus de six mois que je t'ai presque ignoré…mais il faut que je sache. Remus m'a sous-entendu que si tu me repoussais c'était parce que tu croyais que je jouais…ce n'est pas le cas et ça ne l'a jamais été. Alors…est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- Quoi ?

- J'aimerai beaucoup que tu sortes avec moi.

- Je… »

Elle ne trouvait pas les mots, il ne lui adressait presque plus la parole depuis le début de leur septième année et là, ils avaient passé une journée ensemble…elle lui avait fait mal la moitié du temps…il était maso ? Elle l'avait repoussé depuis tout ce temps. Il attendait la réponse patiemment, ses yeux ne quittaient pas les siens. Ils étaient toujours aussi proches. Quelque chose lui disait que cette fois serait la bonne. Mais en même temps elle ne savait pas si sortir avec lui ne lui donnerait pas envie d'être Potter au lieu de James. Cependant, il était vrai qu'il s'était calmé. Une phrase lui vint en tête : qui vivra verra ! Il espérait qu'elle lui dise. Toute la journée avait été un supplice pour lui : il s'était juré le dernier jour de sa sixième année de ne plus avoir Lily comme objectif. Il avait réussi avec succès jusqu'à aujourd'hui, chaque fois qu'elle lui avait touché l'épiderme, il avait aimé le contact bien qu'à chaque fois il fut douloureux : la blessure qu'il avait et ce qu'il ne pouvait avoir : elle. Il n'avait pas voulu que ce soit elle pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait été faible et qu'il détestait qu'on le voit ainsi…alors que ce soit celle qui l'avait repoussé pendant tant d'années lorsqu'il n'avait aucune faiblesse…cela lui avait été insupportable.

« Je veux voir James chaque jour pas Potter ! Je veux que tu restes simple comme tu l'as été toute la journée…je ne veux pas que tu sois arrogant et fier…

- Tu m'as vu faible.

- Je t'ai vu toi. Faisons connaissance mais si je vois Potter c'est fini. »

Elle lui prit la main. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient dans leur salle commune…à une heure de grande influence. Tous avaient les yeux sur eux. À cet instant précis des élèves commencèrent à danser dans la salle en criant :

« J'AI GAGNE ! »

James semblait incrédule. Lily lui dit simplement :

« Je ne t'ai pas dit que Sirius avait dit à tout le monde que nous étions tous les deux absents parce que nous sortions ensemble. Je voulais que ce soit lui qui te le dise.

- C'est vrai ? Questionna James.

- Oui. Donc je suppose que les élèves ont parié pour savoir si oui ou non c'était vrai. »

James ferma les yeux…il savait pourquoi il en voulait à Sirius maintenant. Il le vit en train de danser : il avait mené tous les paris depuis le début de la journée et ça sans le vouloir réellement. Tous lui avaient donné l'argent pour faire le pari. Il touchait un pourcentage. Pourtant il s'était inquiété toute la journée, mais il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que faire comme à son habitude. Il avait pris un par un chaque pari. Il n'avait pas mis tout son cœur à la tâche jusqu'au réveil de James, Lily l'avait rassuré après il avait su que tout irait bien. Il était heureux pour eux. Finalement, il était heureux d'avoir fait appel à Lily pour soigner James.

« SIRIUS. Hurla James.

- Oups. »


End file.
